1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor cleaner for cleaning a conveyor for conveying a medium being kept on a conveyor face of the conveyor, and also to an ink-jet printing apparatus including the conveyor cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus is known in which a medium is conveyed with being kept on a conveyor face of a conveyor by electrostatic absorption and in this state, some process is applied to the medium. For example, an ink-jet printer includes therein a conveyor belt. Paper as a print medium is conveyed with being kept on a conveyor face of the conveyor belt by electrostatic absorption. In this state, ink is ejected onto the paper through an ink-jet head to form a desired image on the paper.
In such an apparatus, in use for a long time, dust such as paper dust adhering to the conveyor face gradually increases its amount. This may weaken the holding power for keeping a print medium, e.g. paper, on the conveyor face. Accordingly, such a trouble may occur as paper is not suitably kept on the conveyor face and conveying process cannot be properly performed.
To solve the above problem, a conveyor cleaner may be provided for cleaning the conveyor face to recover the holding power. For this purpose known are various types of conveyor cleaners: for example, a type in which a blade is brought into contact with the conveyor face to scratch dust off; a type in which an absorber roll having absorbed water is brought into contact with the conveyor face to wipe dust off; and a type in which an adhesive sheet is brought into contact with the conveyor face to transfer dust to the sheet.
However, in case of the blade type, dust scratched off is apt to accumulate on the blade. Accumulation of a great deal of dust may deteriorate the cleaning performance of the conveyor cleaner. Therefore, removal of dust from the blade must be frequently performed. In case of the absorber roll type, supply of water to the absorber roll must be frequently performed. In case of the adhesive sheet type, replacement of the adhesive sheet must be frequently performed.
Thus, in the conveyor cleaners of the above-described types, maintenance or replacement of the cleaning member must be frequently performed. There is a problem that the work load for the maintenance or replacement is heavy.